L'histoire de Kim et Jared
by Melle RE
Summary: Kim, une jeune fille discrète. Jared le mec populaire. Mais vont-ils se trouver ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Je suis Kim Cambell, j'ai 16 ans, je suis en classe de première dans le lycée de La Push, une réserve Quileute, dans l'état de Washington.

Je suis une adolescente ordinaire, qui travaille correctement à l'école, si je n'étais pas transparente aux yeux de mes petits camarades, je pourrais avoir même l'étiquette d'intello. Mais pour ça, il faudrait d'abord, qu'il me remarque.

J'ai tout de même quelques amis, qui vous le comprendrez bien, se trouve dans la même catégorie que moi. Il y a Jo, le nouveau qui vient d'arriver et qui c'est très mal intégrer, Jerry et Mat les geeks et Noémie surnommée par mes très chers camarades « p'tite boule ».

Bref, la vie au lycée n'est pas des plus roses tous les jours. Mais nous nous serions les coudes tous les quatre. Depuis la maternelle ont supporté tout ça donc à l'heure actuelle plus rien ne nous toucher. Ont en rigolaient même, on étant ensemble dans notre bulle, notre univers.

A la maison aussi, les choses ne sont pas des plus simples. Je remplace maman.

Elle nous a quittés en m'étant au monde mon petit frère Tom. Mon père a énormément souffert de cet événement tragique et c'est jeté à corps perdu dans le travail. Rejetant inconsciemment Tom.

C'est moi, du haut de mes 11 ans qui me suis occupé de Tom comme de mon propre fils. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de m'avoir fait grandir si vite, il me rappelle trop maman, ils ont les mêmes yeux.

Mon père part en déplacement en général toute la semaine ne rentrant que le weekend, c'est donc moi qui gère Tom le reste du temps.

L'expérience de la vie, fait que j'ai grandi très vite, j'ai d'autres préoccupations que tous mes autres petits camarades. à la place de faire du shopping, aller au cinéma, ou juste rester à discuter avec mes amis après les cours, je dois préparer Tom pour l'école, l'y emmener, après aller moi aussi à l'école, le récupérer, lui faire son goûter, ses devoirs, faire mes devoirs, le diner, la lessive, le coucher, le soigner quand il est malade, lui faire des câlins quand il a fait un cauchemar...

S'il n'y avait pas eu Tom, je pense que je n'aurais pas supporté la vie tel quel ai. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul dans un monde si cruel ; et je veille sur lui du mieux que je peux.

Voici donc ma vie, dans un sens je préfère être transparente à l'école car je ne supporterais pas de la pitié dans leur regard.

Mon échappatoire, le soir venu comme toutes les filles je rêve.

Et dans ce rêve il ya toujours le même garçon : Jared villas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Par un matin d'avril :**

La cloche vient de sonner, en route pour une nouvelle semaine de cours. En ce lundi matin, il fait beau à la Push. Chose rare ! Les fleurs du printemps commencent à éclore et cette magnifique odeur me rend heureuse. Pourquoi ?Dieu seul le sait.

Je partie en direction des casiers pour rejoindre ma copine Noémie qui m'y attendait.

Noémie s'est ma meilleur amie, on se suit depuis la maternelle, elle m'a beaucoup aidé lors du décès de maman. Et elle sait tout de moi… Elle me protège comme je l'a protège face aux insultes de nos petits camarades. Ils n'ont aucune limite quand ils s'acharnent sur quelqu'un.

Quand je suis arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se jeta littéralement sur moi, pour m'informer du potin du siècle.

-Kim ! Jared est de retour ! Il a vraiment changé …

Et oui, c'est ma meilleur amie donc elle sait aussi mon gros béguin pour Jared.

-Comment sa changer ?

- Bah physiquement, il a pris bien 20cm et autant en muscles !

-Arrête de te fiche de moi Nono ! T'est pas cool !

- Mais si je te le dis !Pourtant ce n'est pas mon genre mais la je dois dire qu'Il est tout simplement… Waouh !

Je restai là hébéter par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Non c'est impossible je suis en train de rêver. C'est sa je suis sous ma couette et le réveil n'a pas encore sonner. Mais la elle était en train de me secouer comme un pommier donc non j'étais bien dans la réalité.

-Mais attend… au bruit qui court, il aurait largué Britney !

Là, je restai scotché.

C'est vrai, depuis l'âge de mes huit ans, j'étais folle de lui, en faite depuis le jour où il m'avait piqué mon gouter avec Jacob.

Il avait de magnifique yeux chocolat, j'aurai pu me perdre dedans.

Mais ma transparence fait qu'il ne m'a jamais remarqué, et je doute qu'il connaisse mon prénom.

Jared avait disparu du lycée 15 jours plus tôt. Les plus folles rumeurs avaient circulé : grippe, enlevé par des extra terrestres, engagé dans l'armée…

Mais Jared faisait partie des populaires : joueur de basket, sortez avec les plus belles filles du lycée, était connu et reconnu de tous, donc tout c'était très vite éteint, car il était aimé de tous.

Pourquoi m'aurait il remarquer moi Kim ?

-Non mais arête se n'est pas possible ?

-Si je te le dis !

Un sourire béat s'afficher sur mon visage, je n'en revenais pas, j'avais trop envie de le voir !

Jo arriva dernière nous par surprise en me sautant dessus et en me faisant des bisous, ce qui arrêta notre discussion. Seul Nono savait mon attachement pour Jared, c'était notre secret.

-Bah alors les filles vous faites quoi, vous allez être en retard en cours !

-T'inquiète, on y aller…

-Kim, ta l'air aux anges. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Un petit coup d'œil à Nono, et je sourie, mais chut…

-Rien ça doit être le beau temps, le printemps, les fleurs…

Jo resta perplexe devant mon discours.

Pour ne pas me faire griller, je changeais de sujet.

-S' il fait aussi beau mercredi j'emmènerai bien Tom à la plage …

-Ouai tu as raison, j'peux venir avec vous ? Ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vu !

-Bien sûr Jo !

La seconde sonnerie acheva notre conversation.

Nous regagnons nos salles de cours respectives, nous avons très peu de cours en commun.

J'étais dans ma bulle, heureuse, gai comme un pinson !

Math, deux heures, la journée commencer peut être pas si bien. A côté de moi, il y avait Jacob. Et lui aussi remarqua mon sourire béat.

Jacob, fait partie de la bande de Jared. C'est le seul qui me parle réellement en dehors de mes amis. Nos parents sont amis depuis toujours et nous avons un peu grandi ensemble. Il sait tous de ma vie, mais ne ce comporte pas comme quelqu'un qui a pitié.

C'est vrai, il reste à l'écart de moi en dehors des cours, mais nous ne sommes pas de la même catégorie.

Jacob fait aussi parti des populaires. Je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas m'adresser la parole, ailleurs que dans nos cours, car s'il me portait plus d'attention il serait forcément rejeter de son groupe.

J'aime tout de même les discussions que nous avons ensemble, c'est un mec bien.

-Ba alors Kim, c'est quoi se sourire ?

-il fait beau, ça me rend heureuse…

Si tu savais mon pauvre Jacob ce qu'il a vraiment tu te ficherais de moi.

-c'est sa qui est bien avec toi, Kim, tu sais apprécier chaque instant !

Je le regardais avec un grand sourire, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Le prof nous fit remarquer que le cours avez commencé, et nous n'avons plus rien dit.

Les deux heures passèrent comme une flèche.

Je sortie de la salle mon trieur sous le bras, la tête encore dans les nuages.

Et là, au détour d'un couloir : BOUM !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour vos reviews! Je dois juste vous préciser que c'est ma première fanfiction et que l'orthographe n'est pas du tout mon amie. Je suis désolée des fautes, mais cette histoire me tiens beaucoup à cœur et j'ai vraiment envie de la poursuivre!

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span><strong>Boum :<strong>

Quelqu'un venait de me bousculer, mes feuilles de cours volaient dans tous les sens, on se serait cru en pleine automne. Ma matinée n'avait pas si bien commencée que ça finalement…

C'était une chose qui m'arrivait très régulièrement, le syndrome de la transparence, je vous rappelle.

Donc instinctivement je me baissais pour ramasser mes cours, sans même relever le regard pour voir qui été mon « agresseur ».

Mais celui-ci commençait à ramasser mes cours. Chose rare.

-Non mais t'inquiète ce n'est pas grave, je vais le faire, lui dis je, sans relever le regard.

-Non mais je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir bousculé, je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

Dans ma tête, tout fusais, je connaissais cette voix, mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas admettre la vérité.

Je levais enfin les yeux, rouge comme une écrevisse et là je vis : Jared.

Nos regards restèrent accrochés. Je n'arrivais plus à rien dire.

Mais pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? Pourquoi je sens mon visage qui me brule ?

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour sortir de cette impasse et aussi penser à respirer…

Et là, j'entendis au loin Jacob, qui appelait Jared ! Mon sauveur !

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, personne de nous deux ne réagissaient, on continuait à se regarder sans même ramasser mes cours.

Nous étions comme dans une bulle. Enfin Kim, réveille toi, c'est impossible qu'il te remarque !

A cet instant je reviens à la réalité, Jacob approchais, ramassa quelques feuilles et me les tendis tout en parlant à Jared, il lui donna une bonne tape dans le dos. C'est à cet instant que Jared me quitta enfin des yeux.

-Bah Jared, t'as voulu tuer Kim ?! Allez, tu viens les mecs nous attendent !

Pensée à moi-même : Waouh ! Maintenant il connait mon nom, Kim arrête ton délire !

Jared ne répondis même pas à la question de Jacob, il se releva doucement sans rien dire me tendis mes feuilles et parti avec Jacob.

Là j'étais vraiment scotché ! Tout tourbillonner dans ma tête. Son regard, sa voix, le fait qu'il est touché mes feuilles…. Je suis bonne à être interné.

**Jared POV:**

Je revenais au lycée après 15 jours d'absence et tous les regards se tourner vers nous. Ma vie venait de prendre un tout nouveau chemin.

J'avais muté, j'étais devenu un loup-garou.

Depuis tout petit, les anciens nous raconter les légendes Quileute et la maintenant, elles étaient vraies.

J'étais super heureux de ma transformation, mon pote Paul avait muté en même temps que moi, ce qui nous rapproche encore plus, maintenant on était des frères.

Les premiers jours n'avaient pas été faciles, la première fois que je me suis transformé, j'ai paniqué, j'avais peur mais heureusement il y avait Sam.

Sam Uley, c'est notre alpha, le chef de la meute. Il nous rassurait, nous disait que tout aller bien se passer.

15 jours n'avait pas était de trop pour apprendre à se maitriser, car nous ne devions pas déraper en public, c'était un secret.

J'avais très bien assimilé ma mutation par rapport à Paul qui lui a eu plus de mal à s'y faire.

Je dois dire que ma mutation m'avait apporté pas mal davantage, j'avais grandi, je fessais un bon 1m95 et avais pris en muscles. Je n'étais pas le mec moche du lycée, mais là je dois l'avouer j'étais vraiment pas mal!

Le seul inconvénient dans tout sa, c'est que les garçons entendaient toutes mes pensées quand j'étais sous ma forme de loup. Merci pour l'intimité !

-Paul, je crois que notre changement physique ne passe pas inaperçu !

- ta raison mec, je vais pouvoir pécho cette année !

- Paul, ce n'est pas du bétail les filles !

-Toi !JARED VILLAS … c'est toi qui me dis sa ! Toi le mec qui se tape la plus bonne meuf du lycée !

-Non, mais c'est bon quoi ! J'en ai marre de cette étiquette ! De playboy qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. J'ai changé !Et tu sais quoi, je vais aller larguer Britney, j'te la laisse mec avec grand plaisir !

-tu rigoles ?

-non regarde….

Je me dirigeais vers Britney, sûr de moi, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'avais attiré dans cette fille. Elle était égocentrique, méchante et vulgaire.

-Hey Britney, je peux te parler seul à seul.

-Salut mon chéri ! Tu m'as trop manqué !

Elle me sautait dessus en m'embrassant, je la repoussais.

-Tu viens ?

- Non, si ta quelque chose à dire tu peux le dire devant mes amis.

-T'est sur ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire radieux.

-Oui mon amour !

-Britney, c'est fini entre nous !

-Quoi ! Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne t'aime pas et que sa sert à rien de ce voiler la face.

-Non mais tu rigoles là, Jared ! Tu me dis sa devant mes amis en plus !

-Et attend c'est toi qu'à pas voulu venir.

-Bon très bien.

Et elle tourna les talons avec ses acolytes qui la suivaient partout.

Je retournais vers Paul, un peu sur le cul. Mais libéré d'un poids.

-Alors ?

-Bah c'est fini ! Elle la beaucoup mieux pris que ce que je pensais ! Bizarre !

-Laisse tomber mec c'est une fille, on ne les comprendra jamais …

Les 2 h d'anglais passèrent rapidement, Paul me rappela que nous devions rejoindre Jacob à la pause pour qu'il nous file les cours que l'ont avaient loupé.

La cloche retentit.

Paul me lance:

-Le dernier arriver, corvée de vaisselle ce soir !

Et il partit en trombe. Petit défit débile, mais qui nous faisait bien rire, surtout qu'ont devaient garder une allure humaine. Ont rigolaient bien, en slalomant entre les gens, j'allai arriver le premier, à la prochaine à droite j'y étais.

Et là, dans mon élan, je senti que je me prenais dans quelque chose, non plutôt quelqu'un. Les feuilles de cours volés autour de nous.

Et merde, j'ai dû lui faire sacrément mal à la vitesse où j'allai, mais elle avait tenu le choc elle était encore debout.

Je me baissais pour l'aider à ramasser ses cours.

-Non mais t'inquiète ce n'est pas grave, je vais le faire ! Me dis-t-elle.

-Non mais je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir bousculé, je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais elle releva le regard.

Et là, le monde s'arrêta de tourner, j'étais absorbé par ses magnifiques yeux, c'était la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vu.

Nos regards restés accrocher. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, c'était donc ça : l'imprégnation ?

C'est Jacob qui me sortit de ma contemplation, il m'appelait.

-Bah Jared, t'as voulu tuer Kim ?! Allez, tu viens les mecs nous attendent !

Elle s'appelait donc Kim, qu'elle magnifique prénom …

Je partis avec Jacob, avec un sourire Béat, j'étais aux anges, mais aussi en enfer. J'étais heureux d'avoir trouvé mon amour, mais mon cœur se déchirait à chaque pas qui s'éloigner d'elle.

Sorti dans la cour, je devais voir Sam, lui parler, lui décrire tout ça, je ne prouvais pas rester comme ça. Et les autres ne me comprendraient pas.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Explication :**

**POV Jared**

Je venais d'arriver chez Sam, un peu paniquer de ma découverte

-Jared, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas au lycée ?

-Non ! Sam, je crois que je me suis imprégné !

-Comment sa ? Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ?

-Au moment où je l'ai vu, tout c'est arrêter autour de nous. Je ne pouvais plus la quitter, j'étais attirer par elle comme un aimant ! J'ai ressenti que je ferai tout pour elle…

- Là, je pense que oui tu t'es imprégné. C'est qui ?

-Kim… Kim Cambell…

Sam venait de changer de comportement, lui qui était si joyeux de mon annonce venait de s'assombrir.

-Jared, fait attention ! L'imprégnation, c'est quelque chose de merveilleux. Mais si ton imprégner te repousse, tu peux en mourir.

-Mon cœur se déchire seulement en la quittant du regard….

-C'est pour ça, qu'il faut que tu y ailles en douceur avec Kim !

-Tu la connais ?

- Non, mais son père oui.

- Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant?

-C'est la vie, mais dit toi que si tu t'es imprégné d'elle, c'est que vous êtes lié l'un à l'autre. Et elle va le ressentir à moment ou un autre.

-Comment tu crois, que je peux l'aborder ?

-Déjà mec, ne lui saute pas dessus tout de suite, mais toi à sa place. Un mec que tu connais depuis la maternelle, qui ne t'a jamais parler, ne sais même pas comment tu t'appels. Viens te draguer ouvertement devant tout le lycée alors que vous n'êtes pas dans sous la même étiquette au lycée. Elle va croire à une mauvaise blague et elle va te renvoyer bouler et à juste titre.

-J'vois ce que tu veux dire, mais comment alors ?

-Jared, je pense que tu t'es fait plus de filles que moi, tu sais draguer !

-Non mais attend ! Il y aune différence, entre, draguer une meuf pour la mettre dans son lit et ouvrir son cœur à la femme qu'on veut pour l'éternité avec soit !

Sam rigolé.

-C'est beau l'amour ! Je ne peux pas t'aider Jared. Mais oubli surtout pas ce que je t'ai dit : Kim est une fille bien, elle ne mérite pas de souffrir par ta faute. Elle a connu assez de malheur comme sa !

Je le regardais attentivement mon cœur se serrer

- Non mais, dis-moi ce qui lui est arrivé ! Je ressens une douleur monstrueuse qui provient d'elle, mais je ne sais pas qu'elle en est la raison.

-Kim à perdu sa maman i ans !

A ses mots mon cœur se déchira, mon amour avait le cœur en miette, je ressentais sa douleur. Comme c'était horrible…

-Vois avec Jacob, il la connait bien !

-Comment ça ce fait, que Jacob soit au courant de tous sa !

-Voit avec lui… ok ! Aller maintenant pars en patrouille.


	5. Chapitre 5

**La tête dans les étoiles**** :**

**POV Kim: **

Toute la journée qui suivi mon « accident » avec Jared se passa lentement. J'étais ailleurs, sur un nuage, je n'arrivais pas à redescendre.

Ce soir Tom était exténué, il se coucha tôt sans pleurs, ni cris, parfois qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mignon. Le fait d'aller à la plage demain lui avait beaucoup plus, mais le fait de ne pas y aller s'il faisait une comédie avait achevé de le convaincre. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien de faire du chantage aux enfants mais parfois qu'est ce que sait reposant.

Il est 1h du matin, je n'arrive pas à dormir, la seule chose qui me calme c'est de regarder les étoiles. Je me couvris, ouvris la fenêtre et alla m'installer sur le toit plat. C'était quelque chose que je faisais souvent, ça me calmer.

Et là, je regardais les étoiles, tout en parlant à maman.

-Salut maman !

-La vie continue ici normalement.

-Tom grandis de jours en jours, ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur lui ! Je lui ai appris à faire ses lacets, tout seul la semaine dernière ! Tu sais la méthode du lapin ! Comme tu m'as appris quand j'étais petite !

Je me mis à pleurer sans raison…

-Tu me manques tellement maman ! J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de tes conseils ! J'arrive à un âge où il faudrait que tu me guides un peu…J'ai peur maman, j'ai peur d'aimer quelqu'un qui se fiche complètement de moi !

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

J'avais tellement envie qu'elle me sert dans ses bras.

-Oh Jared… je t'aime.

**Jared POV:**

Quoi elle venait de prononcer mon nom ?

J'arrivais à la fin de ma patrouille, quand je me senti attirer vers une maison, c'était la maison de Kim, j'étais embusqué dans un buisson. Je voulais être proche d'elle, même si pour ça, je devais me cacher toutes les nuits devant sa maison.

Et là, je la vis... Elle ouvrait sa fenêtre de chambre et passer par la balustrade, mais que fait elle ? Elle veut se tuer ? J'étais aux aguets de la moindre chute.

Je la vis aller s'asseoir sur le toit plat et je suivi son regard, elle regardait les étoiles et elle parlait. Avec mon super ouï, je pus entendre tout ce qu'elle disait :

-Salut maman !

-La vie continue ici normalement.

-Tom grandis de jours en jours, ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur lui ! Je lui ai appris à faire ses lacets, tout seul la semaine dernière ! Tu sais la méthode du lapin ! Comme tu m'as appris quand j'étais petite !

Et là, elle se mit à pleurer, mon cœur se serrait, j'aurais voulu être prêt d'elle pour la tenir dans mes bras et la protéger.

-Tu me manque tellement maman ! J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de tes conseils ! J'arrive à un âge où il faudrait que tu me guides un peu…J'ai peur maman !

Mais pourquoi elle a peur ? Mon amour, mais pourquoi souffres- tu autant ?

-J'ai peur d'aimer quelqu'un qui se fiche complètement de moi !

Quoi, elle est amoureuse, mais de qui ? Mon cœur était complètement en mille morceaux…

-Qu'est -ce que je dois faire ? Oh Jared je l'aime ….

Quoi j'avais bien entendu, elle avait dit mon prénom !

Elle se leva et partit se coucher.

Et moi j'étais là, dans mon buisson, heureux comme un coq, mais j'avais un gros pincement au cœur. Car je faisais souffrir ma belle, je repensais tout à coup, à ce que Sam m'avait dit.

Et je comprenais enfin ce qu'il avait voulu m'expliquer. Je devais y aller en douceur avec Kim, je devais lui prouver que j'étais quelqu'un de bien et que je ne me fichais surtout pas d'elle.

Su r ceux je restais blottis dans mon buisson, je ne pourrais plus jamais la laisser seul un instant.

* * *

><p>Voilà deux chapitres très courts mais j'espère qu'ils vous ont plus?<p> 


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous,

Comme promis un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les deux derniers . Celui-ci m'a beaucoup plus à écrire. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Plage :<strong>

**POV Kim**

-Allez debout ! On va à la plage cet après-midi !

-Ouai… trop cool !

Tom venait juste de se lever. Et à cet âge c'est pire que des piles, il sautait déjà partout, heureux …

-Tom p'tit déj ! Et après, on préparera le sac pour cet aprèm'.

-Oui et oubli pas mon seau et ma pelle !

- Bah justement, tu vas devoir aller les retrouver dans tes jouets !

Il fit une petite mimique avec sa bouche qui me fit rire. Il était attablé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et je lui tendais son bol de lait et ses coco-pops !

-Kim, je les aime pas cela.

-Désolé bonhomme, mais y a plus de Chocapic et fais pas la bouille comme sa ! Y a des enfants qui ne mangent pas du tout eux !

Il me regardait avec l'œil noir, celui des Cambell ! Qu'est ce qu'il ressemblait à papa quand même !

Si tôt le p'tit déj fini, il sauta du tabouret pour courir dans sa chambre et chercher ses jouets. La matinée ce passa bien. Nous venions de finir le déjeuner, je faisais la vaisselle quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

-Tiens ça doit être Jo !

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'essuyer les mains que Tom était allé lui ouvrir la porte et qu'ils arrivaient tous les deux dans la cuisine.

-Tiens te voila, tu veux un café ?

-Oui pourquoi pas !

Nous buvions notre café tranquillement à parler de tout et de rien.

Jo était quelqu'un de très gentil, était plutôt bon en cours, mais était assez timide. Mais le pauvre faisait un peu tâche dans notre univers, il était de taille moyenne blonde aux yeux bleu, pas tellement le style Quileute ! Ses parents avaient emménagé à la Push i ans pour leur travail. Il était arrivé dans notre classe de 3 ème en cours d'année ce qui ne l'avait pas aidé pour s'intégrer et sa timidité n'avait rien arrangé. Au fil du temps, il était devenu notre ami, mais c'est vrai, je dois dire que j'avais une drôle de pressentiment envers lui. Je ne sais pas, peut être plus tactile avec moi que les autres. Je devais surement me faire des idées, il était mon ami.

Une petite bouille survoltait et très impatiente d'allait à la plage se faisait entendre. Avec Jo, nous nous regardions en rigolant de notre petit phénomène.

-Aller Tom, tu as gagné on y va !

- Ouais !

Il sautait partout…Nous prenions les affaires et hop direction la plage.

Le temps était beau aujourd'hui ! Il y avait seulement quelques personnes sur la plage malgré le beau temps.

Nous descendions la dune en courant et riant de bon cœur et Tom se stoppa net arriver en bas. Je m'arrêtais dernière lui difficilement sans le faire tomber.

-Kim regarde !

Il pointait du doigt les falaises.

Du haut de la falaise de plus de 30 m de haut, sauter une bande de mecs inconscients.

Je m'agenouillais auprès de Tom.

-Tom, tu vois ses garçons, ce qu'ils font ce n'est pas bien du tout ! Ils peuvent se faire très mal s'ils atterrissent mal. Tu m'entends, je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même chose. Ce n'est pas un exemple à suivre ! Ok ?

-oui, mais ta vu, on dirait qu'ils volent !

Je regardais vers la falaise et j'eux un pincement au cœur.

-Non, Tom c'est mal ce qu'ilS font. Tu as compris ?

-Oui Kim !

Nous commencions à jouer tous ensemble, ballon, châteaux de sable… quand une petite blague me vient à l'esprit, je jetais le seau plein d'eau sur la tête de Jo.

Celui-ci ce releva furibond et commença à me pourchasser en hurlant qu'il allait nous tuer. En rigolant bien sûr.

Je courais le plus vite possible.

-Tom vite viens à mon secours ! AU secours !

Et là, je senti une grosse masse sur moi. Jo venait de se jeter sur moi et ont roulaient dans le sable, je senti une petite masse par la suite, c'était Tom.

Ont rigolaient de notre petit sprint ! Quand quelqu'un nous arrêta.

-Bonjour, excusez nous. Nous vous avons entendus crier à l'aide. Tout va bien ? Vous avez besoin de notre aide ?

J'étais sans voix. Celui qui nous parlé, c'était Sam Uley, il était accompagné de ses acolytes Paul et Jared …

-Non, non merci ! Bredouillai-je. Ont s'amusaient simplement !

J'essayais de me relever, mais Jo était sur moi, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger ! Jared est à 1 mètre de moi et moi j'ai un mec sur moi ! Non, mais j'étais gêné et en plus je me sentais rougir.

-Tu pourrais peut-être te poser pour qu'elle puisse se lever ! dit Jared sèchement.

Jared regardais Jo avec un regard de tueur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait… Jo bougea et nous nous relevions tous les deux. J'étais en train d'enlever le sable de mes vêtements et de m'excuser auprès de Sam de les avoir fait venir pour rien. Quand j'entendis une petite voix qui s'adressé aux garçons.

-C'est vous, qui sautez des falaises ?

C'était Tom et il était en faite juste devant Jared celui s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

-Oui bonhomme mais…

-Mais on n'a pas le droit de sauter des falaises. C'est très dangereux !

-Oui, c'est vrai, il ne faut pas le faire.

-Alors, pourquoi tu le fais toi ?

Paul et Sam, étaient amusés de la situation et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Je vis Jared gêner, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des enfants de 5 ans qui pose question sur question et qui retiennent surtout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

-Tom laisse Jared tranquille…

Tom venait de se tourner vers moi, avec son petit regard de chien battu.

-Oui mais pourquoi lui il a le droit et pas moi ?

Je m'agenouillais auprès des deux hommes de ma vie, ça me faisais tout drôle d'être si proche de lui, mais je devais expliquer à Tom les règles de la vie.

-Tom, Jared lui à le droit, car c'est un grand. Il fait ce qu'il veut, mais ça m'empêche pas de se casser une jambe ou de se tordre le cou donc sa reste très dangereux ! Toi, tu es petit et c'est moi qui décide donc tu ne sautes pas des falaises ! Ok ?

-Kim à raison Tom…Moi je suis grand et bête et je fais n'importe quoi !

Quoi Jared venait de dire qu'il était bête et qu'il faisait n'importe quoi ! J'étais hébété.

-Oui bah moi aussi je veux être grand et bête !

Et Tom partit bouder un peu plus loin sur la plage.

Avec Jared, nous nous sommes mis à rire de la situation en même temps. Je lui jetais un regard et la pendant une micro seconde nous étions de retour dans notre bulle. C'est Jacob qui venait d'arriver qui nous fit en sortir. Pourquoi Jacob arrive toujours dans ses moments là ! Jared m'aida à me relever, à son toucher, je ressentis comme une décharge entre nous.

-Jared tu viens ! Les garçons commençaient à repartir vers les falaises.

Jared lança un regard à ses amis mais m'adressa la parole.

- Excuse de ne pas avoir assuré pour l'explication du pourquoi, mais je dois dire que tu lui donnes les bonnes directives pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

-T'inquiète je veille sur la descendance …

On se fixait, seul au monde, mais ses amis l'appelaient, à cet instant il me lâcha et partis les rejoindre.

**Jared POV**

On était mercredi, on n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, après une bonne matinée de sommeil, car oui la nuit on patrouillait ! Avec les mecs, nous décidions de nous d'étendre en allant à la plage.

Enfin surtout sauter du haut des falaises, notre échappatoire, notre défouloir. Avec nos conditions physiques et surtout par la guérison instantanée de nos blessures, ont ne risquaient absolument rien.

J'étais dans mon cinquième saut, quand je sentis une présence nouvelle non loin de moi.

Je connaissais cette magnifique voix :

-Tom, tu vois ses garçons, ce qu'ils font, ce n'est pas bien du tout ! Ils peuvent se faire très mal s'ils atterrissent mal. Tu m'entends, je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même chose. Ce n'est pas un exemple à suivre. Ok ?

-Oui, mais t'as vu, on dirait qu'ils volent !

-Non Tom, c'est mal ce qu'ils font. Tu as compris ?

-Oui Kim !

C'était Ma Kim, elle était avec un petit garçon qui devait être son petit frère, elle lui expliquait que ce n'était pas bien ce que nous faisions. Et elle avait absolument raison.

Je venais d'atterrir dans l'eau j'étais tout chambouler. Il était hors de question que je ressaute, pas avec Kim sur la plage, je ne voulais pas donner le mauvais exemple à son petit frère. Je devais le protégé lui aussi. Je regagnais le sommet de la falaise, de là je pouvais l'observer autant que je le voulais.

C'est là, que je m'aperçus, qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec eux, un mec, je l'avais déjà vu au lycée, il avait l'air proche, trop proche à mon goût. Sam calma mes frayeurs tout de suite.

-Non Jared, ils ne sont pas ensemble…

-Sur ?

-Vu comment elle se comporte avec lui, ça m'étonnerait !

Et il partit avec Paul pour continuer leur saut.

Jacob venait d'arriver, ce qui me tira de ma contemplation.

-Salut mec !

- Bah tu ne sautes pas Jared ?

-Non pas aujourd'hui, je…

Et j'entendis

-Tom vite viens à mon secours ! Au secours !

Mon amour, il la poursuivait et elle demandait de l'aide. La colère me pris, je sautais de la falaise et nagea le plus vite possible vers la plage.

Sam m'arrêta à ma sorti de l'eau.

-Jared calme toi tout de suite ! M'ordonna-t-il avec sa voix d'alpha.

- On va y aller tous ensemble, mais laisse-moi faire…

Nous suivions Sam, j'étais dans un état de colère, mais je devais me contrôler pour Kim, pour Tom, je ne voulais pas leur faire peur. Nous arrivions à leur hauteur.

-Bonjour, excusez nous. Nous vous avons entendus crier à l'aide. Tout va bien ? Vous avez besoin de notre aide ?

Je remerciais intérieurement Sam, heureusement qu'il était l'alpha.

-Non, non merci ! Bredouilla ma Kim. Ont s'amusaient simplement !

Elle essayait de se relever, elle avait l'air toute gêné, mais cette espèce de nain bus était sur elle et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. La colère fusait en moi et je lâchai :

-Tu pourrais peut être te pousser pour qu'elle puisse se lever !

Je contrôlais ma colère un maximum, mais je voulais juste le prendre par le col bac et le tuer, je commençais à me calmer quand je vis qu'il se bougeait enfin quand j'entendis une petite voix qui s'adressait à moi.

-C'est vous qui sautez des falaises ?

C'était Tom, je m'agenouillai à sa hauteur.

-Oui bonhomme mais…

-Mais on n'a pas le droit de sauter des falaises .C'est très dangereux !

-Oui, c'est vrai, il ne faut pas le faire.

-Alors, pourquoi tu le fais toi ?

J'étais gêné par sa question et Paul et Sam qui rigolaient derrière moi, ne m'aider pas.

-Tom laisse Jared tranquille…

Je remercie Kim intérieurement.

Tom venait de se tourner vers elle, avec un petit regard triste.

-Oui, mais pourquoi lui il a le droit et pas moi ?

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de nous, mon amour était si proche de moi, je pouvais la sentir, j'étais aux anges. Je devais me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait, je ne devais pas passer pour un idiot.

-Tom, Jared lui à le droit car c'est un grand. Il fait ce qu'il veut, mais ça m'empêche pas de ce casser une jambe ou de se tordre le cou donc sa reste très dangereux ! Toi, tu es petit et c'est moi qui décide donc tu ne sautes pas des falaises ! Ok ?

C'était une grande sœur parfaite !

-Kim à raison Tom…Moi je suis grand et bête et je fais n'importe quoi !

Je lâchai cette phrase qui me semblait compréhensible pour un enfant de cet âge, mais je le pensais vraiment.

-Oui bah moi aussi je veux être grand et bête !

Tom partit bouder un peu plus loin sur la plage.

Je me mis à rire, cela me rappelais quand ma mère m'avait fait le même discours, Kim se mit à rire aussi, quel rire enchanteresse. Je lui jetais enfin un regard, nous étions que tous les deux, j'étais sûr de moi j'aimais cette fille, elle était la femme de ma vie. Jacob venait d'arriver à notre hauteur, mais pourquoi il arrive toujours dans c'est moment-là, il nous fit revenir sur terre.

J'aidais Kim à se relever, quand je l'ai touché, je sentis une décharge entre nous.

-Jared tu viens ! Les garçons commençaient à repartir vers les falaises.

Je leur lançais un regard, mais je devais lui parler.

- Excuse de ne pas avoir assuré pour l'explication du pourquoi, mais je dois dire que tu lui donnes les bonnes directives pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

-T'inquiète je veille sur la descendance …

Et là, elle me lâchait la main, elle repartait vers son ami et Tom.

Je partais rêveur vers les gars. Je repensais à ce qu'elle venait de me dire : « Je veille sur la descendance ».

Et là, comme une prémonition, je voyais Kim dans la cuisine, en train de préparer un gâteau, le ventre bien rebondis et moi qui l'embrasser en lui caressant le ventre et je m'adressais à notre enfant…

-Alors, Jared, comment sa va mec ?

Ça c'est Jacob, qui vient encore de me couper en plein rêve….


	7. Chapitre 7

_Un nouveau petit chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Une petite review me ferais très plaisir._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Retour à la réalité<strong>

**POV Kim**

Nous revenions à la maison un peu plus tôt que prévu, la négociation avait été dure avec Tom. Cookies=1 VS Tom qui fait la tête =0.

Jo était toujours là, mais il était ailleurs.

Tom avait fini de goûter, j'avais une folle envie qu'il parte pour me laisser analyser tranquillement la scène qui venait de ce passé. Et là, il me lâcha une bombe :

- Kim, tu ne trouves pas que Jared est bizarre avec toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, Pourquoi ?Bredouillais-je.

-Il te regardait vraiment de façon insistante…

-J'ai pas remarqué ! Mentis-je.

Donc y a pas que moi qui a halluciné, Jared était bien bizarre avec moi.

-Ah bon ! Ok de toute façon, pourquoi un mec comme lui voudrez sortir avec une fille comme toi !

-Non, mais sympa le pote ! T'as vu comment tu parles de moi !

Là j'étais vraiment en colère. Pour qui se prenait-il celui là !

- Non, mais le prend pas mal, mais tes pas le type de fille de Jared.

-Tu le connais personnellement pour savoir son type de fille ?

- Non, Kim énerve toi pas ! Mais sa ressemblerai plutôt à un pari plutôt cas autre chose !

-Non, mais c'est bon Jo, là tu me soûles !

-Kim, excuse, je me suis mal exprimé…

-Bon, faut que je bosse mes cours ! Lui faisant bien comprendre que je voulais qu'il parte.

-Bon j'y vais, je suis désolé Kim…

-Bye!

Je claquais la porte derrière lui, mais pour qui se prenait-il celui là. Tu n'es pas le type de Jared ! Non mais c'est bon ! Ça je le savais déjà, il n'a pas besoin de me le balancer en pleine tête ! quel crétin !C'est quoi cette histoire de pari, il avait entendu quelque chose ? C'est vrai que depuis le début de la semaine, je trouvais que Jared me dévisager, mais sa doit être le fruit de mon imagination.

La soirée se passa difficilement, j'étais toute retourné, je n'avais pas faim, Tom était grognon. Et pour couronner le tout, je m'endormis à 3h du mat' car je repensais à tout ça.

Jo avait raison, pourquoi Jared serait intéressé par une fille comme moi.

**Jared POV**

Nous marchions sur la plage avec Jacob, il venait de me sortir de mon magnifique rêve.

-Jacob ! J'te déteste…

-Pourquoi autant d'amour mon Jaredounet !

-Pourquoi tu arrives toujours au mauvais moment ?

- Là je ne vois pas ?

-Toujours quand je suis avec Kim !

-Ah Ah…Juste pour te faire redescendre sur terre mec ! Il faut voir comment tu la regardes, elle va finir par prendre peur !

-Non mais arrête, je suis pas comme ça !

-Si comme un poisson la bouche ouverte.

Il imita le poisson.

-Arrête, je lui donnais une tape derrière la tête !

Facteur!

-Tu verras quand tu seras imprégné, c'est moi qui rigolera à mon tour…. Dit Jacob, tu la connais bien Kim ?

-Qu'est- ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Tout…

-Kim, c'est la fille d'un des meilleurs amis à mon père. Quand ont étaient petits, ont passé tout notre temps ensemble !

-Pourquoi tu lui parles pas au lycée alors ?

-Kim m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas nuire à mon intégrité et qu'elle préférait qu'on s'évite pour ne pas me nuire.

-Non mais attend et toi t'as accepté ? Elle n'a pas la peste ! C'est quoi se délire !

-A l'époque où on a conclu cet « accord » j'avais 13 ans, je rentrais en pleine crise d'ado et se battre pour une fille à l'époque ça le faisait pas du tout ! Au fil des années, ont se cachaient moins pour se parler, quand j'ai cours avec elle, je suis toujours à côté d'elle, d'ailleurs quand elle est parti à parler en cours c 'est une vraie petite pipelette.

Avec le recul, je trouve cet accord complètement débile, mais je crois que Kim en a besoin, elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur moi et moi sur elle.

Tu sais Jared, Kim déteste avoir l'attention sur elle, elle ne veut surtout pas de pitié. C'est quelqu'un de formidable, fort, courageux…

T'as d'autres questions ?  
>-Comment je lui dis que c'est la femme de ma vie ?<br>-Hey mec ! C'est toi le dragueur pas moi.

-Pourquoi vous me dit tous ça ? Il rigolait

-Va s'y en douceur, il faut que vous appreniez à vous connaitre et après les choses se feront d'elle-même.

-Merci mec

-De rien…


	8. Chapitre 8

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Une petite review svp!

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span><strong>L'exposé :<strong>

Aujourd'hui j'étais heureux, j'avais des heures de cours en commun avec Kim.

Histoire 2h : j'arrivais assez tôt pour qu'on est le temps de discuter un peu. Je stressais à mort, elle n'arrivait pas ! La sonnerie retentit, mais personne… Mais où était-elle ? Je passais tout dans ma tête, accident de voiture etc.…J'étais sur les nerfs ne pouvant pas tenir en place sur la chaise. Et là, j'entendis frapper.

Kim ! Elle s'excusait auprès du professeur de son retard. Elle s'approchait, bifurqua dans ma rangée et s'assit.

-Salut, ça va bien?

-Bien.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir le pourquoi de son retard, car le prof nous demander toute notre attention.

-Très chers élèves, vous allez devoir me faire un exposé sur l'histoire de notre pays !

Kim leva la main, il l'interrogea.

-L'histoire de notre payse s'est vaste monsieur ! Guerre de sécession ? Arriver des migrants ?

-Un sujet, n'importe lequel !

-Même l'histoire de notre peuple ? Les légendes…

-Pourquoi pas ! Vous avez tous cartes blanches, par contre, je veux des choses complètes, photos, interviews… pour la semaine prochaine…. à s'y dernière info, obligation de le faire avec son voisin de classe.

Quoi ? Je devais faire un exposé avec Kim, merci monsieur ! Je lui aurais sauté dessus, s'il n'y avait eu personne. Kim était là, hébéter, ça lui faisait le même effet cas moi ? J'étais encore plus aux anges.

-T'inquiète, je le ferais et je mettrais ton nom sur la feuille. Me lâcha-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? J'étais là, étonner.

- La dernière fois, c'est ce qu'on a fait…

Quoi, je suis vraiment le dernier des crétins…

-Non, cette fois-ci, on le fait ensemble. Écoute Kim, je me rends compte, que je me suis vraiment mal comporté avec toi et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Et j'ai vraiment envie qu'on reparte sur un bon pied ensemble. Ok ? Rendez-vous au CDI à 15h30 ce soir ?

-Ok, pas de souci.

Le cours fut trop court, nous nous séparions déjà.

La journée passa comme une flèche, plus que 2 h de sport et je serais seul avec Kim. Basket le prof avait bien choisi, avec Paul ont étaient, les meilleurs.

-Aujourd'hui pour que vous appreniez l'esprit d'équipe, on va faire des équipes mixtes, Jared, Paul, touts les deux capitaines.

-Mais monsieur, on joue toujours ensemble avec Jared, on est meilleurs comme ça !

-Justement un peu de changement ça fais pas de mal !

Equipe mixte, géniale, sa veut dire que je peux prendre Kim dans mon équipe ! Jared calme toi ! Si tu prononces son nom tout de suite, tu vas te faire griller…

J'avais réussi à me retenir, il restait juste elle et sa copine, mais c'était au tour de Paul de choisir.

- KIM!

Je dévisageais Paul, si je pouvais envoyer des éclairs avec mes yeux, il aurait brulé sur place ! Nous devions nous échauffer un peu, après les matchs commençaient. Je chopais Paul pour qu'il m'explique son comportement.

-Comme ça, je suis sûr de gagner, tu n'oseras pas l'attaquer si elle a le ballon !

-Paaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuullllllllllllllllll!

Et il partit en courant mort de rire.

Et il n'avait pas eu tord. Kim se révélait un bon élément au sien de son équipe, pas mirobolant, mais elle faisait ce qu'il faut pour ne pas faire tomber le ballon. Et j'avoue que je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer quand elle avait le ballon, c'est comme sa qu'elle réussit à marquer un panier.

-Super Kim ! C'est génial !

Ça c'était Paul, qui venait de lui taper dans la main et qui était très heureux. Kim aussi avait l'air aux anges, ça me faisait du bien de la voir sourire. La sonnerie de la fin des cours venait de sonner, c'est 2h venait de passer trop vite !

J'eu droit aux blagues vaseuses de Paul, comme quoi, je n'étais qu'une chochotte !

Je l'envoyais balader et parti prendre une douche et rejoignis Kim le plus vite possible au CDI.

J'arrivais las bas, je la cherchais du regard mais personne. Non, m'avait-elle oublié ?

-Jared?

Je me retournais et la vis, elle avait les cheveux encore mouillé, remonté en chignon.

Jared pense à Jacob, pas le poisson.

-Oui…

- Tu viens ? On va s'installer ?

Nous nous mettons sur une table.

-T'as un peu réfléchis à ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse…. Comme sujet ?

-Non pas trop… mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'idée que tu as dis au prof !

-Les légendes ?

-Oui pourquoi pas, ok ce n'est pas l'histoire des Etats Unis tout entier mais c'est notre histoire…

-Ok, moi ça me va…

Nous recherchions le seul livre Quileute présent à la bibliothèque. Au début elle était distante mais plus les pages défilaient plus nous parlions facilement. Nous dévorions les pages ensemble, parlons de tel ou tel légende, on commençait vraiment à discuter de tout, on se rapprochait, elle s'arrêta sur l'image d'un loup, la légende de Taha Aki.

-Celle-ci c 'est ma préférée, mon père me la lissait très souvent quand j'étais petite… elle arborait un magnifique sourire.

-Je dois dire que moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup… Je la fixais en disant ça et elle maintenait mon regard.

-Oh t'as vu l'heure ! J'ai 5 minutes pour aller chercher Tom à l'école.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

Je voulais encore être avec elle, mais elle déclina l'offre.

J'arrivais chez Sam tout songeur de ma journée.

-Jared, les anciens ont décidé de faire un feu pour raconter les légendes samedi soir.

J'étais bénis des dieux… ça veut dire que je pouvais inviter Kim à la soirée de samedi, l'exposé faisait l'excuse en plus c'est elle qui avait eu l'idée du sujet.

-Jared, tu m'écoutes ? Sam commençait à s'énerver.

-Oui, est-ce que je peux emmener Kim ?

Sam me regardait bizarrement.

-Avec Kim, on fait un exposé sur les légendes Quileute. Ça serait plus sympa que les bouquins !

-Vu qu'elle est ton imprégné, je ne vois pas de problème. Sa avance entre vous ?

-J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée !

-Il t'a pas raconté la raclé que je lui ai mis au basket ? Ça c'était Paul.

-Comment sa ? Jared, le plus fort à perdu au basket ? Paul, comment t'as fait?

-J'ai pris Kim dans mon équipe, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et quand elle avait le ballon, il n'osait pas la toucher. Sa a été un jeu d'enfant !

Ils étaient dans l'hilarité totale. J'envoyais un cousin dans la tête de Paul et nous partîmes en patrouille.

Le lendemain au lycée :

Kim, salut!

J'arrivais vers elle. Mais comment lui demander sa ! J'avais attendus cette occasion toute la matinée et je ne sais pas si je la verrais cet après-midi, donc je devais me lancer maintenant.

-Jared?

-Kim, les anciens vont raconter les légendes demain soir sur la plage. Est-ce que sa te dirait de venir avec moi ?

C'est bon je l'ai di, Jared respire ! Je la regardais, elle était toute gênée. Dis oui stp !

-Pour l'exposé… ça pourrait être pas mal ! Lui dis-je, mon propos a dû achever de la convaincre.

-Oui, pour l'exposé ça serait génial !

-Super, je passe te prendre chez toi pour 20h !

Elle souffla un oui et je partis vite, pour qu'elle n'est pas le temps de changer d'avis.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Le feu :**

**POV Kim**

Il était 19h50, convaincre mon père de me laisser sortir pour la première fois de ma vie ne s'était pas révélé aussi difficile que je l'aurais cru. Je repensais à ma semaine de fou :

Lundi : La chute avec Jared

Mercredi : La plage

Jeudi : Exposé obligatoire avec Jared

Et vendredi : Jared qui m'invite, pour l'exposé, ok, mais rendez –vous quand même !

Je suis en plein rêve, Kim réveille toi !

Et là, la sonnette retentit.

-Kim c'est pour toi !

Je stressais à mort, Je me regardais dans le miroir et là, je regrettais de ne pas m'être habiller mieux que sa : veste, jean, converse. Kim, mais pourquoi tu y as pas pensé avant ?Maintenant c'est trop tard !

Je descendais les escaliers, mais personne dans l'entrée, il était tous les trois installés dans le salon, Jared discutait avec mon père, il avait plutôt l'air à l'aise.

-Papa c'est bon t'as fini ton inspection ? C'est juste pour l'exposé, j'te rappelle. Je disais surtout ça pour me convaincre moi-même.

-Kim arrête d'être aussi sérieuse, détend toi on est samedi soir !

Je me sentais très mal à l'aise. Jared me sortis de cette situation pénible.

-Kim, on va y aller si tu es prête ?

-Oui ! Papa, les plats sont prêts, juste à être réchauffer au micro ondes.

-Oui mon colonel ! dit il en me faisant la mimique avec sa main.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me souhaita une bonne soirée.

Nous sortions dehors et là, je lâchai surprise :

-T'es en voiture ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu viens tous les jours au lycée en moto.

- Je ne savais pas si tu été à l'aise en moto, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré prendre la voiture.

-T'inquiète ! Moi ça me va !

-La prochaine fois promis, je t'emmènerai en moto !

Quoi ? Il y aura une prochaine fois ? Non, je rêve, je n'osais plus dire un mot. Le trajet se passa en silence, jusqu'à la soirée.

L'atmosphère se détendit quand nous sommes arrivés à la plage.

-Tu vas voir, les légendes racontaient par les anciens c'est beaucoup plus sympa que dans les livres !

Nous arrivions vers le groupe, je reconnus tout de suite Billy.

-Hey, Kim ça fait si longtemps ! Tu m'as manqué ! Et il me prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire, moi aussi j'étais très émus.

Après avoir dit bonjour aux anciens que je connaissais, Jared me présenta à Sam et Emily.

-Nous sommes très heureux de te connaitre, Kim ! Me dis Emily avec un grand sourire.

-Moi aussi !

-Où est Jacob ?Demanda Jared

-Il est parti chercher Bella, il ne va pas tarder. Répondît Sam

Avec Jared, nous nous asseyons côte à côte sur les rondins, ma timidité commençait à disparaître, je me sentais vraiment bien ce soir !

J'osais poser une question à Jared tout bas pour que personne ne nous entende :

- Dis-moi Bella ? C'est bien la fille que Jacob parle tout le temps ?

-à toi aussi, il t'en a parlé ?

-Tu sais que Jacob est une vraie petite pipelette quand il est parti et il est trop mignon quand il est amoureux.

Là, je venais de faire la gaffe. Pourquoi j'avais dis ça moi ! Jacob ne ma jamais dis qu'il était amoureux ! Mais vu c'est propos, c'était obligé !

Jared avait un beau sourire.

-Sauf que c'est un amour impossible…

-Pourquoi ?

-Bella est amoureuse d'un autre garçon, et sa Jacob à du mal à l'imprégné.

- Pourquoi l'invite-t-il alors à venir ce soir ? il aime souffrir ?

-On ne peut pas toujours s'empêcher de voir la personne quand on l'aime …

Il me fixait, ses yeux été magnifiques, j'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser.

-Salut la compagnie !

-Tiens quand on parle du loup !

-Jacob!

-Kim s'est super que tu sois venu ! Kim, je te présente Bella, Bella –Kim !

Elle me salua, un peu mal à l'aise.

La nourriture venait d'arriver, les garçons se jetèrent dessus, il y avait vraiment une très bonne ambiance, bonne enfant.

Cela peut paraitre bizarre, mais je me sentais à ma place au milieu de tout ce monde. Je rigolais même avec tout le monde, avec Jared on discutait de tout et de rien, j'étais vraiment dans mon univers. Le diner terminer, les anciens commencèrent à nous raconter les légendes, c'était vraiment magique, la nuit été complètement tombée, le feu crépité et les légendes nous fascinées, une petite bourrasque de vent, me fis frémir, c'est à cet instant que Jared posa son bras autour de mes épaules et se rapprocha de moi sans dire un mot. Je ne dis rien, je n'osai plus bouger mais qu'est-ce que j'étais bien ! La soirée passa trop vite à mon goût.

Nous devions partir, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes grelottements. Jared sans aperçu et s'approcha de moi pour me réchauffer.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade par ma faute !

Je ne pouvais encore rien dire, mon corps profité de la situation.

Nous remontions dans sa voiture, il mit le chauffage à fond, nous sommes si vite arrivés chez moi. Je maudissais que le chemin soit aussi court. Jared se gara.

-Merci pour la soirée ! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. J'allais sortir de la voiture, quand il me rattrapa par la main, encore les petites décharges, mon dieu en plus il me regarde avec des yeux …

-Moi aussi, j'ai passé une super soirée Kim !

Nos visages s'approchaient dangereusement, vas 'y embrasse moi….

Et là, j'entendis mon nom !

-Kim, il est l'heure de rentrer !Bonsoir Jared !

Jared me quitta du regard pour fixer mon père.

-Bonsoir monsieur !

J'étais rouge de honte, mon père n'avait pas osé? Si, il l'avait fait. Je vais le tuer !

-On se voit lundi Kim, tu me réserves ton heure de déjeuner parce que je ne pourrais pas rester à 15h30 pour l'exposé.

Pu**** d'exposé, Kim redescend de ton nuage, on doit juste faire l'exposé ensemble et rien de plus !

On été dimanche soir et je venais de recevoir un texto, numéro inconnu:

« Salut Kim, j'ai passé une super soirée hier soir. On se voit toujours à midi ? Bisous Jared »

Un message de Jared, mais comment a t'il eu mon numéro ? Je devais lui répondre, allez, j'ose ou pas : « moi aussi, vraiment génial, oui on se voit à midi. On se rejoint où ? »

2 secondes plus tard « Devant le self, passe une bonne soirée. Bisous »

« Merci toi aussi .Bisous »

Jared me fait des bisous, au mon dieu, Kim calme toi, on dirait une ado de 12 ans.

Ma nuit se passa merveilleusement bien, je fis un magnifique rêve avec …. Jared.

**Jared POV:**

Le feu de camp c'était merveilleusement bien passer, Kim avait l'air très à l'aise avec mes amis, fis quelques blagues avec Paul et Jacob. Nous avons aussi beaucoup discuté. J'ai résisté à l'envie de l'embrasser toute la soirée, mais comme d'habitude Jacob, nous a interrompus.

_Flashback:_

Nous nous essayons côte à côte sur les rondins, je n'osais pas lui parler mais c'est Kim qui brisa la glace.

-Dis-moi Bella, c'est bien la fille que Jacob parle tout le temps ?

-à toi aussi, il t'en a parlé ?

-Tu sais que Jacob est une vraie petite pipelette quand il est partit et il est trop mignon quand il est amoureux.

Kim m'amuser, mais Jacob ne devait pas aimer Bella comme moi j'aimais Kim, Bella avait été très clair avec ça.

-Sauf que c'est un amour impossible…

-Pourquoi ?

-Bella est amoureuse d'un autre garçon et sa Jacob à du mal à l'imprégné.

- Pourquoi l'invite-t-il à venir ce soir ? Il aime souffrir ?

-On ne peut pas toujours s'empêcher de voir la personne quand on l'aime …

Je la fixais, avec mon sourire enjôleur, ma phrase ne pouvais pas être plus clair, elle dévoilait tous les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. J'avais juste envie de lui avouer que je l'aimais et de l'embrasser. Mais….

-Salut la compagnie !

-Tiens quand on parle du loup ! Je vais définitivement le tuer.

Pendant que le vieux Billy nous compter les légendes une fine brise s'abattis sur nous, je vis Kim frissonner. Et là, je ne pus me retenir de la réchauffer, j'étais un vrai radiateur sur patte autant lui en faire profité, je mettais mon bras délicatement autour de ses épaules et m'approcha d'elle. Nous étions collés, mais elle ne me repoussait pas. Nous restâmes comme ça le reste de la soirée sans dire un mot.

Il était tard nous devions partir, nous marchions à la voiture, quand je vis qu'elle grelottait toujours, je m'approchais d'elle pour la réchauffer, je ne pouvais plus la quitter, j'avais besoin de la toucher.

-je ne veux pas que tu sois malade par ma faute !

Elle garda le silence, nous rentrâmes dans la voiture, je mis le chauffage à fond, le trajet fus trop cours, à peine garer, elle voulut partir.

-Merci pour la soirée ! lui me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je la rattrapais, je sentis encore cette décharge entre nos mains.

-Moi aussi j'ai passé une super soirée Kim !

Nos visages s'approchaient dangereusement, vas 'y embrasse moi….

Et là, j'entendis son nom !

-Kim, il est l'heure de rentrer !Bonsoir Jared !

A non beau papa ! Je quittais enfin Kim du regard pour le saluer.

-Bonsoir monsieur.

Kim avait l'air bizarre, mais me regarder toujours.

-On se voit lundi Kim, tu me réserves ton heure de déjeuner parce que je ne pourrais pas rester à 15h30 pour l'exposé.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle accepte, ce maudit exposé était le seul prétexte que j'avais pour la voir. Elle n'avait rien dit, été sortis de la voiture et été partis rejoindre son père.

J'avais du harceler Jacob pour avoir le numéro de Kim qui ne l'avait pas qui avait demandé à sa mère qui avait demandé à Sue Clearwater et enfin c'est Leah qui avait pu me le donner. Dans tout ça, il était 22h et sa faisait 30 min que j'étais sur ce maudit sms :

« Salut Kim, j'ai passé une super soirée hier soir. On se voit toujours à midi ? Bisous Jared »

Allez envoyer…

5 minutes plus tard

« Moi aussi, vraiment génial, oui on se voit à midi. On se rejoint où ? »

2 secondes plus tard « Devant le self, passe une bonne soirée. Bisous »

15 secondes plus tard « merci toi aussi .Bisous »

J'ai rendez-vous à midi avec elle !J'étais aux anges.

Ma courte nuit se passa merveilleusement bien. C'est Paul, cette fois-ci qui me tira des bras de Kim, pour mon tour de patrouille.


	10. Chapitre10

Un nouveau petit chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Et merci à tous pour tout vos avis et abonnements, sa fait très plaisir de voir que ma fic vous plait en sachant que c'est ma première. Bonne lecure

* * *

><p><strong>Le hasard fait bien les choses :<strong>

POV Kim

La sonnerie de midi venait de retentir, j'étais heureuse, mais stresser à la fois.

J'arrivais devant la cantine, il m'attendait, quand il me vit, il vient vers moi.

-Salut Kim ! J'te propose de prendre des sandwichs et d'aller au cdi.

-Salut Jared ! Oui pas de souci.

-J'ai déjà pris les miens. Tu me rejoints.

-Ok à toute !

Merci seigneur, personne n'a vu notre petit échange et personne ne va calculer qu'on est tous les deux absents à midi. Je dois dire qu'il m'enlevait une sacré épine du pied. J'ai en horreur d'être le centre d'attention. Et là, si les gens nous avait vu ensemble, les plus folles rumeurs auraient circulé.

Je le rejoignis et l'heure passa trop vite. Je me sentais vraiment à l'aise avec Jared, on parlait vraiment bien ensemble, bien sûr en grande partie de l'exposé, mais j'étais enfin la Kim que j'avais toujours voulu être avec lui.

La sonnerie retentit et nous dûmes nous quitter à regret. Ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques.

-Kim ? Tu crois qu'on l'aura fini pour jeudi ?

-Il faudra bien ! Mais demain je ne peux pas bosser avec toi, je dois emmener Tom chez le docteur.

-Il est malade ?

-Non vaccin… tu verrais c'est un champ de bataille à la maison parce qu'il a trop peur des aiguilles !

-J'étais pareil à son âge… et même maintenant…

Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage et je ne pus contrôler mon imagination, je voyais Jared assit sur la table du doc, très stressé par l'approche de la petite aiguille.

-T'as vue ta carrure et t'as peur d'une toute petite aiguille ? Là , j'étais complètement hilare.

-Mais te moque pas ! Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu as des phobies.

-Oui, mais j'te les dirais pas. J'avais beaucoup de mal à retenir mon rire.

-Mais va s'y arrête !

-Non je suis désolée, je me passe l'image dans ma tête et c'est trop drôle…

-Bon j'te laisse sur ce ! Jared était vexé. M**** !

-Jared ! Non je suis désolée !

-Non, t'inquiète tu me vexes pas par contre promet moi de jamais le dire à Paul, sinon il va me lynché jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… ses yeux étaient pétillants et son petit sourire trop mignon, je fondais.

-Croix de bois croix de fer….

Il me souffla un chuttt…

-Mercredi si tu veux t'as cas venir à la maison pour finir l'exposé…

Kim qu'est ce qui te prend, là je me reconnaissais plus. Tu invites Jared chez toi ! C'est pour l'exposé, ok, mais quand même.

Il sourit.

-Avec plaisir.

Le mercredi arriva très vite, j'étais angoissée, je courais à droit à gauche, Tom avait décidé d'étaler ses jouets partout ! Ce n'est pas possible, il fait jamais ça d'habitude.

J'étais en train de me battre entre la maison Playmobile et les Actionmans quand la sonnette retentit.

Ni une ni deux. Tom alla ouvrir la porte et fit entré Jared, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de regarder si j'étais présentable.

Quand cette saloperie de poupée lança « hey bébé »

A cet instant précis, je serais rentré dans le trou d'une petite souris.

-Salut Kim !

-Salut !

Je tendis son jouet à Tom qui lui ne capter absolument rien.

-Tom tu as le choix : soit je te mets un DVD, soit tu vas jouer dans ta chambre, mais il faut que tu nous laisses tranquille, on a un travail à faire pour l'école avec Jared.

-Ok, mais je veux Némo!

-Ok

Jared s'installait sur la table de la salle à manger et Tom dans le canapé.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que nous travaillions quand Jared me fis remarquer que Tom dormait.

-t'as vu, il dort…

-Vu la nuit qu'il a passé, je ne vais pas le réveiller tout de suite…

-ça arrive souvent ?

-Assez. Cette nuit on le pourchassait avec une aiguille…Mais bon encore celui-ci c'est un gentil.

Je ne voulais pas plus lui en dire. Il dut le comprendre et ne chercha pas plus loin.

Vers 16 h, une petite bouille endormie se dirigeait vers nous.

-Kim j'ai faim…

-Ok on va aller gouter… Jared vu le bruit de ton ventre sa te tente des cookies maison ?

-Si tu mis force !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine tous les trois.

-Tom nature avec pépite ?

- Ouai !

-Jared une préférence ?

-Pareil

Et là, je m'attelais dans ma préparation.

Jared me regardait bizarre, peut être que sa mère ne faisait pas comme ça.

15 minutes plus tard les cookies sortaient du four. Les garçons les lorgnaient vraiment. Ils étaient trop mignons !

-Kim je dois dire que t'ai cookies sont wahou !

-Merci

Nous avons bien rit pendant cette petite pause.

Et il fallait aller finir l'exposé. Vers 18h15, tout était ok.

-Nous avons très bien travaillé partenaire. Jared me tendit la main. Que je lui serra.

-Oui très cher partenaire. On était amusé tous les deux.

-Il faut que je rentre, j'avais promis à Sam de l'aider pour un truc ce soir.

Il regroupa ces affaires et partit en vitesse.

Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'il était parti qu'une sonnerie retentit de dessous le bric à brac qui se trouvé sous les feuilles. Mince ! Jared à oublié son téléphone.

La photo de Sam s'affichais, je décrochais.

-Allo !

-Allo, je suis bien sûr le portable de Jared ?

-Oui Bonjour, Sam c'est Kim, Jared vient de partir, mais il a oublié son téléphone. Je vous l'apporte tout de suite !

-Ok merci Kim.

Je raccrochais et là stupeur sur le fond l'écran de Jared, il y avait une photo de nous deux…

Je dû m'asseoir pour me remettre de mes émotions.

Cette photo était magnifique, on se fixait, on voyait les flammes du feu, c'était samedi. C'était Jacob qui était devant nous au feu ?

Jacob tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

-Kim sa va ?

-Oui Tom ! Jared à oublier son téléphone, on va aller lui ramener. Tu vas mettre tes chaussures.

Je mis Tom dans la voiture et nous voilà arriver chez Sam.

Sam et Emily sortirent de la maison.

-Salut Kim, Jared n'est pas arrivé. Tu veux l'attendre ?

-Non, tiens !

-Merci pour lui, tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose ?

-Non. Je commençais à partir et puis m****

-Si ! Tu lui diras que j'aime beaucoup son fond d'écran…

Et je partis pour la maison avec Tom.

**POV Jared :**

J'arrivais chez Sam avec une bonne heure de retard, j'étais passé voir mes parents avant de me rendre chez Sam, sa faisait 3 jours que je ne les avais pas vu.

Sam me regardait bizarre et me jeta un objet, mon portable !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ?

-Tu la oublier chez Kim, elle la rapportait, au faite, elle adore ton fond d'écran…

Non ce n'est pas possible, elle l'avait vu, je m'écroulais sur le canapé.

-Allez mon p'tit loup ! Il faut aller faire la patrouille.

-Et c'est tout ce qu'elle t'a dis ?Sam dit moi….

Pendant la patrouille Sam me repassa le moment où Kim était venu.

-Mec là je pense qu'elle tient à toi aussi…

Je n'osai même pas rétorquer à Sam, la nuit passa vite et il était l'heure d'aller au lycée.

Je rentrais dans la salle d'histoire, Kim était déjà à sa place, je devais lui parler, je devais saisir la chance qui m'était tendus.

-Salut Kim !

-Hey !

-Merci pour mon portable hier soir…

-De rien.

-Sam ma bien passé le message.

Elle devenait toute rouge, baisser la tête.

-Non Kim, je l'ai pas mal pris, c'est juste que… Kim sa te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble samedi soir que tous les deux ?

Sa y est, je lui ai demandé.

- Euh, juste tout les deux… comme un rendez-vous ?Elle avait presque soufflé ses dernières paroles.

-KIM –JARRRED VOTRE EXPOSE SVP ! En silence !

Kim lui tendis notre exposé, elle n'osait plus me regarder.

Sa question était un miracle, mais si j'avais répondu tout le monde aurez entendus, vu le silence de mort dans la classe, mais pourquoi aujourd'hui personne ne parler ?

Je pris ma feuille de cour est écrit « comme un 1 er rendez-vous, enfin si tu veux ? » et lui tendis.

Sa y est, je l'avais officiellement invitée, elle hésita 2 minutes qui me parut une éternité et elle marque « oui » !

Et là, d'un coup, d'un seul je sautais de ma chaise et danser au milieu de la salle, il me fallut une bonne minute pour atterrir et l'atterrissage a était très dur.

Tout le monde était mort de rire ! Le prof me demandait la raison de « mon sursaut de bonheur » c'est lui qui a appelé sa comme ça. Kim était à côté rouge, surprise, elle avait entretemps récupérer la feuille de mon bonheur.

Et là, je devais trouver très vite une idée valable, je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire que la femme de ma vie avait accepté de sortir avec moi.

-Monsieur, c'est juste le fait d'avoir fini l'exposé, sa me rend très heureux.

-Très bien Jared ! Alors rendez-vous ce soir 16h pour 2h de colle…

Je me rassis penaud, mais trop heureux ….


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous! nouveau petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas!

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Le premier rendez-vous :<strong>

Nous sommes samedi, il est 18h45, et je bataille avec moi-même entre chemisier ou top ?

Quand je vois, une petite bouille passait l'ouverture de la porte, le doudou sous le bras et qui me regarde avec son petit regard triste. Je pris Tom sur mes genoux et lui fis un gros câlin.

-Kim, pourquoi tu t'en vas ce soir ?

-Tom, parce que ce soir j'ai un rendez-vous avec un garçon.

-Oui, mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions mon bonhomme ? Je suis aussi sortie la semaine dernière et tu n'avais pas l'air aussi triste ?

-Oui mais la semaine dernière, c'était pour ton école…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire à mon p'tit ange, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire…

-Tu sais mon cœur, même si je sors avec Jared ce soir ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime plus.

-Sur ?

-Oh que oui ! Et je le serrais encore plus fort dans mes bras ce qui nous fit faire un rouler bouler sur le lit ! Nous nous faisions plein de bisous et nous disions pleins de je t'aime.. .

Je comprenais Tom, c'était en faite réellement la première fois que je sortais sans lui depuis sa naissance. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment quitter à par pour l'école la semaine dernière, mais comme il l'avait dit lui-même c'était pour l'école. Là, c'était mon premier rendez-vous avec Jared et Tom devait sentir qu'après cette soirée plus rien ne serait comme avant. La sonnette retentit, le stress venait de me prendre tout à coup. Mince, je n'avais pas eu le temps de changer de haut.

-Tom, lui ou lui ?

-Lui ! Me montra-t-il du doigt

Je l'enfilais en vitesse, me regarder dans le miroir.

Kim ! C'est pour toi ! Ça c'est mon père qui hurle du bas de l'escalier.

-Tom, sa va ma tenue ?

-T'es trop belle ! me dit-il avec sa mimique de petit garçon à croquer.

Je lui faisais un bisou et nous descendions tous les deux mains dans la main.

Je rentrais dans le salon, sur de moi. Comme si Tom m'apaisait dans cette situation.

Et là, je le vis, il était en train de discuter avec mon père et il venait juste de retourner le regard vers moi.

Il portait un jean brut, une chemise noire et sa veste en cuir … Kim réveille toi, dis quelque chose !

-Salut Jared !

-Kim !

Tom était toujours agrippé à ma main se cacher même derrière moi. Jared, le vis, et s'accroupis devant moi !

-Salut bonhomme !

-Bon-jour. C'était le bonjour timide et triste de mon p'tit cœur.

-Bah pourquoi tu es aussi triste ? Tom restait boudeur.

-C'est pas parce que Kim sort avec toi que moi elle m'aime plus ! Lâcha-t-il. Là jetais rouge.

- Kim, elle t'aimera toujours ! Jurer ! Croix de bois croix de fer…

Ils se jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil assez déstabilisant comme si cette conversation muette était le socle de notre relation.

Jared se relevait très heureux, Tom me lâcha la main et couru vers mon père, heureux lui aussi.

-On va y aller…

-Bonne soirée les jeunes !

-Salut papa !

Nous sommes arrivés au cinéma de Port Angeles 10 minutes avant le début des séances.

Nous étions tous les deux un peu penaud, ne sachant pas comment nous comporter.

-Alors qu'est –ce qui te tente ? Action, thriller, drame, romance ?C'est toi qui choisi !

Je ne savais quoi choisir, mon penchant pour les films à l'eau de rose me faisait vraiment de l'œil, mais j'étais avec un vrai mec, je ne pouvais pas lui imposer sa !

-Tu en choisis un et moi aussi et on tire à pile ou face ?

-Ok sa marche …

-Pirates des caraïbes

Tu lis dans mes pensées. Moi aussi il me tente pas mal !

Nous nous sommes installés dans la salle toujours un peu gêné.

Les lumières se sont éteintes et c'était parti pour 2h de film assis à côté de Jared.

Je me posais mille questions. Où je devais mettre ma main ? Me rapprochais de lui, mais pas trop ?Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

J'étais en pleine réflexion, la main sur l'accoudoir que je sentis une douce chaleur me toucher.

C'était Jared qui venait de me prendre la main.

Et là, par réflexe je serrais délicatement la main pour bien sentir que je ne rêvais pas. J'osais enfin le regarder, il avait un regard à tomber et il me souriait. Il se rapprocha de moi autant que les sièges le permettez. Au bout d'une heure de film, j'osais enfin poser ma tête sur son épaule et tout le film se passa ainsi à caresser mutuellement nos mains. Le film venait de se terminer. Mon cerveau repartait de plus belle dans toutes ces questions farfelues.

A cet instant, Jared me prit la main et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'au petit resto qu'il nous avait décoté à deux pas de la jetée. Nous parlions de tout, nous rigolions. C'était un moment de pur bonheur.

-ça te tente une petite ballade sur le bord de mer ?

-Heu oui …

Nous sommes sortis du restaurant. Mince, il ne me tenait plus la main et se frotter frénétiquement la tête.

Nous marchions en silence côte à côte sur le bord de la jetée. Je devais briser ce silence de mort.

- Le reflet des lumières sur l'eau rend cet endroit magique…

-C'est magnifique… Kim….

J'osai enfin le regarder d'un regard franc.

Il s'approcha de moi tout doucement et nos lèvres se rencontraient délicatement.

C'est bon, j'étais partie sur mon nuage. Notre étreinte dura ainsi un certain temps.

-Je suis fou de toi Kim ! Me souffla-t-il

Je n'osais pas lui répondre, mais je lui fis un grand sourire.

Nous avons continué notre petite ballade enlacée. J'étais vraiment aux anges.

La grosse horloge, venait de sonner la demi de 23h.

-Il faudrait penser à rentrer… dis-je à contrecœur

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie que Tom m'interdise de te revoir parce que je n'ai pas respecté le couvre-feu. Me dit il en rigolant et nous sommes rentrés à la push.

Il me raccompagna devant ma porte sous un magnifique ciel étoilé et nous nous sommes dit au revoir avec un magnifique baiser.

J'attendis que son pick-up ne soit plus en vu pour rentrer, j'étais réellement sur un nuage.

-Alors Kim, c'était bien cette soirée ?

Je montais les escaliers sur mon nuage et souffler tout bas à mon père

-Magique…


	12. Chapitre 12

**Vivons heureux, vivons cacher :**

Je n'avais pas vu Kim, depuis notre rendez-vous de hier soir, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à redescendre de mon nuage. Et je n'avais pas osé l'appeler par peur qu'elle me fasse réaliser que tout ceci était le fruit de mon imagination.

La soirée avait été magique… tout avait été parfait, notre premier ciné, resto et surtout notre premier baiser… j'étais encore à penser à ses lèvres quand Paul se jeta sur moi et commença à se battre contre moi.

-Mec stop…. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de Kim, de comment sont ses lèvres, ses yeux….

C'est à ce moment-là, que je suis tombé de mon nuage. Il est vrai que les gars ont pu voir dans les moindres détails tout notre rendez-vous, car je ne pouvais simplement pas penser à autre chose. Et que je le repassais en boucle dans ma tête depuis que j'avais quitté Kim.

Ma garde ne commençait qu'à minuit. Je ne pouvais plus tenir, je devais voir Kim, avant d'aller au lycée. Je devais savoir si je n'étais pas en plein rêve. J'arrivai devant chez elle, vers 22h30.

Mince, je ne peux pas me présenter chez elle à cette heure là.

Je fis le tour de la maison et oui, sa fenêtre de chambre était éclairé, elle ne dormait pas. Je commençais à jeter des cailloux sur sa vitre. Elle s'approcha, je la vis. Elle était magnifique.

Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre.

- Jared ?Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te voir, je peux ? Lui désignant la gouttière.

Elle hocha la tête. 2 secondes plus tard j'étais dans sa chambre et je la pris instinctivement dans mes bras. Je devais la toucher, la sentir, me faire réaliser que non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

kim ...

Elle me fit signe de ne pas parler trop fort.

-Je doute que mon père soit content de te trouver là …

-Tu m'étonnes ! Lui souffle-je. Mais je ne pouvais plus tenir, j'avais envie d'être avec toi…

-Moi aussi… et là nous nous sommes embrassés .C'est Kim, qui cette fois coupa notre baiser la première et s'éloigna de moi pour s'asseoir sur son lit, seul nos mains étaient encore lier. Je la suivis et m'assis à coté d'elle en la reprenant dans mes bras.

-Jared?

-Oui…

Elle se blottit dans ma nuque, je ne pouvais voir son visage. Elle commençait à me faire paniquer, comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Et la, je sentis qu'elle prit une grosse inspiration et lâcha :

-Comment on fait demain au lycée ?

J'étais soulagé, je m'attendais à des choses beaucoup plus négatives. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Moi qui voulais crier au monde entier que je l'aimais, que c'était la femme de ma vie…

-Kim je suis fou de toi. J'ai envie de dire à tout le monde que je suis le plus heureux de tous, car nous sommes ensemble !

Elle n'osait pas encore me regarder.

-Kim y a un souci ?

-Tu sais… Je n'aime pas quand tout le monde me regarde et..

-Et là sa va être le cas ?

-Tout le monde va se demander ce qu'on fait ensemble et pourquoi et comment …Et je connais leur méchanceté et je ne veux pas qu'il nous brise…

Je la prenais par le menton pour qu'elle me regarde enfin, elle avait les yeux rosis, je ne pouvais pas la voir dans cet état. Je devais la rassurer, comme m'avait dit Sam, y aller en douceur.

-Kim, je suis là maintenant et jamais je ne laisserai quiconque te faire du mal. Ok ?

Elle hocha du regard et me fit un micro sourire qui me mit du baume au cœur.

-Maintenant si tu veux, qu'on ne s'étale pas de notre vie privée au lycée, je m'y tiendrais et comme on dit : vivons heureux, vivons cacher…

Elle était lovée dans mes bras le regard pétillant.

-Vivons heureux, vivons cacher… reprit 'elle

A cet instant, je ne pus me retenir de l'embrasser.

On était bien là, tous les deux il était presque minuit, je devais partir à regret. Je l'étreignais une dernière fois et partis la tête toujours aussi percher.

POV KIM:

Je me levais heureuse ce matin et très presser d'aller au lycée.

Mais la routine de tout matin devait être respectée pour justement ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

Je me préparais donc en vitesse, préparer Tom pour l'école, l'y déposer en lui faisant un gros bisou et j'arrivais moi aussi à l'école.

J'étais pressé, mais stresser à la fois, est-ce que je devais garder le même comportement qu'avant ou pas. Les choses auraient été plus simple si j'avais écouté ce que Jared m'avait dit hier soir, exposer notre couple au grand jour, mais non Kim tu avais mis ta condition !

Le vibreur de mon portable me sortis de mes pensées.

1 message: Jared.

« Je ne peux pas venir te parler, mais je voulais juste te dire Bonjour. Et si tu te retournes sur ta droite ton sourire m'indiquera que tu as tout autant envie d'un bisou que moi »

Là, je me retournais vers ma droite en le cherchant frénétiquement du regard.

Je le vis au milieu de sa bande de pote, il était seul dans sa bulle alors que les autres étaient en grande conversation.

Je lui décrochais un magnifique sourire avec un petit pincement de ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme sa, mais c'est nono en me sautant dessus qui me fit revenir sur terre.

J'étais ailleurs toute la matinée, mais l'heure du déjeuner approcher et j'avais envie de le voir.

Je me posais à la cantine avec Nono et Jo. Jared n'y été pas, j'étais déçu, mais la vie ne devait pas s'arrêter par ce qu'il n'était pas là.

J'étais en train de remplir la carafe d'eau et était justement en train de penser à cette insupportable dépendance qui s'installer entre nous. Quand je le vis arriver avec lui aussi sa carafe à la main.

-C'est fou comme tu m'as manqué ce matin… me chuchota t'il

Moi aussi nos regards restaient accrocher.

-Kim ta carafe déborde !

-Mince ! Je devais partir c'était obligé maintenant. Je le quittais à regret. Et rejoignis la bande qui c'était agrandis par nos deux geeks.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sous la même étoile.

Tom était couché depuis 20h et j'étais là dans ma chambre à lire enfin essayer de lire car je ne pouvais penser cas Jared. Quand j'entendis un petit toc contre ma fenêtre.

Je me précipitais vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir quand je vis Jared.

-Tu m'as trop manqué aujourd'hui .lâchais-je. C'était sorti tout seul sans même un brin de recherche cérébral avant.

-Toi aussi Kim, tu m'as trop manqué. Il me tenait dans ses bras .j'étais bien …. Il me prit par le menton pour que je l'embrasse.

-Depuis le temps que j'en rêve… Et il m'embrassa.

Notre étreinte dura un certain temps.

Nous étions blottis tous les deux sur mon lit, on était bien.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur.

-Moi non plus, mais n'oublie pas notre code.

-Notre code ?Celui que quand je te sourie ça veut dire que j'ai envie d'un bisou ?

-Exactement, par ailleurs, ce petit pincement de lèvre c'est une nouvelle partie du code ?

Et là, instinctivement, je refis ce même sourire avec pincement de lèvres (mais je ne le maitrise pas celui là !)

- ça veut dire que j'ai follement envie d'un bisou et d'être avec toi. Et je lui sautais dessus pour avoir mon bisou et câlin.

Nous étions heureux et les deux jours suivant ce passèrent sans aucun petit nuage.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus? dites-moi si mon Jared ne vous parait pas trop "in love" .<p> 


	13. Chapitre 13

Un nouveau chapitre . J'espère qu'il vous plaira? Celui-ci va être assez mouvementé! dite moi, si sa vous plait?

Virginie 56: voilà un nouveau chapitre! ( d'autres sont en écriture:-)) )

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

><p><span><strong>Turbulences :<strong>

Nous étions jeudi.

C'était officielle, dans ma tête Jared était l'homme de ma vie, il était parfait, beau, intelligent.

Je sortais un peu en retard de mes 2 h de math, (le prof avait voulu me parler) et je me dirigeais vers le lieu où se trouver mes amis. Quand je sentis une main chaude se poser sur ma bouche en m'attirant dans une salle à l'écart. Je connaissais cette chaleur.

-Jared!

-Je ne pouvais plus tenir …

Et il m'embrassa, d'un baiser fougueux…. Il me tenait dans ses bras.

-Jared, si on nous voit…

-Et alors ! Sa ne changera pas les sentiments que j'éprouve ! Me lâcha-t-il

-Jared je… tu sais vivons heureux…

-Vivons cacher…

Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

- je hais ce dicton

-C'est toi qui la dit ! Le taquinais-je.

Nous regagnions la sortie, nous nous séparions à regret, il me souffla simplement :

-A tout de suite…

Sa phrase restait en suspend entre nous.

Je venais d'apercevoir nono qui arrivait au bout du couloir, elle devait me chercher.

-Bah Kim, je commençais à m'inquiéter !

-Mr Cooper ma retenue.

Je jetais un œil à droite et à gauche. Jared avait disparu et nous étions plus que toutes les deux. Je n'y pouvais plus, je devais dire à ma meilleure amie que je sortais avec l'homme que je chérissais depuis le primaire. Après l'annonce, elle me sauta littéralement dans les bras, heureuse pour moi. Nous regagnions la salle d'histoire toutes les deux en pleine conversation sur mes amours. Nous venions d'arriver dans le couloir de la salle, je venais juste d'apercevoir Jared qui était en conversation avec Paul. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir discuter librement avec mon amie quand Jo me sauta dessus en me faisant un câlin de dingue !Mais que lui prenait 'il a lui ? j'ai paniqué, je le repoussais. Je cherchais Jared du regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'il interprète mal ce qui venait de se passer. Quand j'eu repoussé Jo avec ma plus grande diplomatie. Je trouvais enfin le regard de Jared. Il était noir. Noir de colère et Paul était à ses côtés, on aurait dit qu'il l'apaisait. Je le regardais avec un regard d'excuse. Je n'aurais pas été lâche, je lui aurais sauté dessus direct en plein couloir pour lui faire comprendre que je n'aimais que lui.

Nous nous installions en cours en silence et je n'y tenais plus je devais lui expliquer de vive voix ce qui venait de se passer.

-Jared, Jo est juste un ami, je te jure qu'il n'est rien de plus.

-Je te crois, mais le voir aussi proche avec toi, ça ma mis dans une colère noire.

-Je sais, je l'ai vu, tu m'as fais peur.

-Oh Non ! Je ne veux pas te faire peur, tu sais que je tiens à toi plus que tout…

Et là, le prof nous ordonna le silence.

Je lui écrivis dans un coin de feuille.

« Moi aussi, je tiens trop à toi, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre… »

Il me regarda avec un immense sourire et le pincement de lèvre, notre code !

Le calme était revenu dans notre couple, le reste du cours se passa très bien. Avant la fin il me gribouilla quelque ligne « est ce qu'il peut être mon tactile avec toi stp ? Sinon je vais vraiment lui casser la gueule… » Je sourie en lisant la dernière ligne.

- Je vais faire tout mon possible lui soufflai-je avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, j'étais encore désigné par les verres Duralex à la corvée du pichet d'eau. J'y allé à regret, sauf quand je vis Jared y aller aussi.

-coucou!

il me sourit

-Je me demandais si ça te dirait de venir plus tôt ce soir à la maison ?

-Avec grand plaisir, mais tu vas dire quoi à Tom ?

-Qu'on a des devoirs à faire pour l'école…

-Sa marche !

Il avait un magnifique sourire.

hey Kim!

Là c'est Jo qui me saute dessus ! Je sentais Jared se tendre.

-Oui ? Tout en le repoussant.

-Dit-moi, ça te dirait d'aller au ciné samedi ?

J'étais hébétée, je sentais Jared qui retenait sa colère et Jo qui me regardait avec des yeux de petit chien.

KIM!

Jared m'avait adressé la parole en public pour la première fois ! Je l'interrogeais du regard.

-Ton pichet déborde ! me dit-il sèchement.

Et il parti. Effectivement il y avait de l'eau partout ! Sa devenait une habitude !

-Mince ! Écoute Jo, demande à Nono moi je ne peux pas, il faut que je m'occupe de Tom.

C'est la seul excuse que j'ai trouvé.

-D' Accord!

Je le regardais partir tout triste, sa me faisais de la peine de le voir dans cet état. Mon portable venait de vibrer 1 message. Jared :

« Merci »

"De?"

« D'avoir refusé son invitation »

Je lui jetais juste un petit regard et retourné vers mes amis.

Aujourd'hui, cours d'athlétisme. Saut de haie, en longueur et courir, un truc que je déteste.

Nous marchions vers le gymnase avec Nono.

-Kim, je devrais peut être pas te le dire mais c'est incroyable le regard de Jared quand il te regarde !

-Parce que tu la vu ?

-C'est pas difficile ! Si on fait attention à vous deux, ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux !

-Il faut que l'ont fassent plus attention…

-Pourquoi Kim ? Tu l'aimes, il t'aime. Pourquoi se cacher ?

-D'une il m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait et de deux je ne veux pas que la méchanceté des gens nous brise.

Nous venions de rentrer dans le vestiaire. Nous nous sommes changés et nous avons gagné le stade.

-Les filles 2 tours en petite foulée, les garçons 3…

Nono venais de me donner un petit coup de coude. Jared était devant moi, Britney faisait ses étirements devant lui, il pouvait tout voir. Quel p*** cette fille ! Cette fois, c'est moi qui étais noir de colère. C'est Nono qui me retient pour ne pas aller lui arracher ses cheveux à cette sale fille !

-Allez 2 tours ça va te détendre ! Elle me tirait vers la piste.

À la fin du premier tour, Jared était à mon niveau.

-Kim ? T'es en colère ?

-Comme toi ce matin…

-La jalousie est un vilain défaut Melle Cambell ! Ne m'en veut pas stp ?!

-Promis ! Allez cours avant qu'on nous remarque !

Il me jeta un petit coup d'œil et parti.

Saut de haie, le truc que je déteste le plus au monde. Courir et sauter avec grâce n'a jamais été mon fort, mais la sachant que Jared me regarde en plus, ça aller être du grand spectacle ! Je passais dans les derniers du cours contre bien sûr, pour rajouter à ma peine: Britney ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon dieu aujourd'hui ! Là, j'ai juste envie d'aller m'emmitoufler dans ma couette et me dire que cette journée n'est qu'un sketch !

- Prêt au départ…. Prête ?... Partez !

Allez go Kim ! On était au coude à coude. 1 er saut : pas trop mal; 2 ème : pas mal mais Kim c'est que tu prends de l'assurance encore deux et c'est fini. J'accélère pour prendre mon élan quand Britney fis trainer sa jambe pour me faire tomber ! Ce qui arriva….C'est mort, là, j'étais en train de rouler sur moi-même mes vêtements rosis par le gravier du stade et Jared qui venait de se précipiter sur moi.

- Kim -Kim- sa va?

-Oui ! MERCI ! Lui dis-je en colère en le repoussant.

J'étais en colère contre lui, contre moi, mais surtout contre cette Britney !

-Kim sa va ? Me demanda le prof.

-Oui !

-Bon aller de toute façon le cours est terminé.

Nous étions dans les vestiaires avec Nono quand Britney nous pris à part.

-Tu vois ce qui vient de ce passé… Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il t'attend si tu n'arrêtes pas ton p'tit jeu avec Jared tout de suite !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Jared, il est à moi! Et il le sera toujours ! Tu sais pourquoi il s'intéresse à toi aujourd'hui ? C'est à cause d'un pari.

Elle venait de me lancer une bombe, tous nos moments passés ensemble me revinrent en mémoire puissance mille. C'était donc un pari…Mon cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Je pris mes affaires et partis en courant des vestiaires. Je devais partir d'ici au plus vite. Il m'avait trahis, c'était fichus de moi, mais qu'elle imbécile j'ai été !Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée devant l'école de Tom, j'étais encore perdu dans mes aberrations, mais je ne devais rien lui faire voir. Pas à Tom, il ne comprendrait rien. Nous venions d'arriver à la maison.

-Tom, tu montes ton sac dans ta chambre stp !

Quelqu'un venait de sonner. J'allais ouvrir, c'était Jared. Là ma colère ressurgis. Je voulus refermer tout de suite la porte, mais il m'en empêcha.

-Kim, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Sa va ! Tu t'es bien fichu de moi ?

-Quoi ?

-Arrête je sais tout ! Que tu t'intéresses à moi à cause d'un pari… Là j'étais en train d'exploser devant lui, je ne me reconnaissais pas moi-même.

-Non, mais Kim c'est quoi cette histoire de dingue ? ! !

-Stop ! Tu m'as bien eux … J'espère que vous avez bien rigolé, alors maintenant retourne voir ta Britney et FICHE MOI LA PAIX ! Je venais de hurler, je sentais mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine, j'étais à la limite de pleurer.

-Kim, je te jure sur ma vie qu'il n'y a jamais eu de pari, je te jure que j'en ai rien à foutre de Britney…

-Kim, je t'aime…

-Kim, Kim pourquoi… je me retournais c'était Tom qui m'appelait et là je le vis dégringoler les escaliers, je lâchais la porte et courus le rejoindre. Il était en bas les yeux clos… je le pris dans mes bras et mes sanglots n'ont pas pu se retenir.

-Tom, Tom?

Jared le prit dans ses bras

-Kim vient il faut l'en mener à l'hôpital.

Nous nous dirigions dans son pick-up.

-Monte ! Je montais dans la place du milieu et Jared déposa Tom sa tête sur mes genoux.

La portière claqua et nous partîmes en trombe vers l'hôpital. Mes larmes coulaient en silence, j'étais ailleurs, sur une autre galaxie, je ne vivais pas cet instant, je le subissais. Arriver à l'hôpital, c'est Jared qui y rentra le premier, Tom dans ses bras, il le déposa sur un brancard et les urgentistes l'emmenèrent dans un couloir. Nous le regardions partir.

Et là, Jared me prit dans ses bras et j'explosai en sanglots, j'étais anéantis. J'étais lover contre son torse et même s'il m'avait brisé le cœur, je ne pouvais pas me détacher de lui. Après 20-30 minutes, je réussis à me calmer.

-Kim, il faudrait peut-être que tu appelles ton père…

Il avait raison. Je partis vers les téléphones. Mon père arriverait dans 4h.

Je rejoignis Jared sans un mot, sans le toucher, je ne pouvais plus. Il dut comprendre que j'étais totalement perdu, mais il resta à mes côtés dans un silence de mort.

Les 3 h qui venaient de s'écouler ont été les plus longues et angoissantes de ma vie.

- Kim?

-Docteur Cullen, comment va Tom ?

-Il va bien ! il vient de se réveiller . Nous n'avons rien détecté de grave, mais nous le gardons en observation pour la nuit, c'est un petit garçon très courageux…

-Docteur je peux ?

-Bien sûr…

Je partis en trombe vers sa chambre. Il était allongé avec des bip-bip de partout.

- Kim!

-Mon bonhomme ! Sa va ? Je m'approchais de lui

-Oui mais j'ai un petit peu mal à la tête.

Je n'y pouvais plus, il fallait que je le prenne dans mes bras. Je le pris et le serrer aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Vos m'écrases!

Je ris

-Je t'aime tu sais !

-Oui…

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait drôlement peur. ..

-Je suis désolé …

-Non, mon cœur, il ne faut pas ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Quelqu'un était à la porte et nous observer. C'était Jared. Je lui lançais enfin un petit sourire. Il avait gardé son calme et son sang froid face à tout ce qui venait de ce passé. Mon sourire acheva de le décidé à rentrer.

-Salut Tom ! Tiens j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi. Il sortit de derrière son dos une petite peluche en forme de loup.

-Tiens avec sa tu seras toujours protégé…

-Comme dans les légendes ?

-Oui mon bonhomme… et quand tu auras peur la nuit ou quand ça n'ira pas, tu auras juste à le serrer dans tes bras et tout ira bien.

Je les regardais tous les deux avec beaucoup d'émotion.

-Tom -Kim?!

-Papa!

-Ba alors t'as voulus jouer aux cascadeurs ? Ce n'est pas grave mon grand ! C'est quoi ça ? Il montrait la peluche.

-C'est Jared qui me la offert, c'est pour me protéger…

Mon père dévisageait Jared avec un drôle de regard. Le docteur Cullen arriva juste à cet instant.

-Je suis désolé, mais je vous demanderais de partir, l'heure des visites est dépassés.

-Docteur, vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas rester ?

-J e suis désolé Kim, mais ne t'inquiète pas on veille tous sur lui, et je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera le plus grand bien !

J'hochais la tête. Je retournais mes attentions vers Tom.

-Mon cœur, on va devoir partir, mais on viendra te chercher demain matin avec papa ok ?

-Ouiiii.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! En plus t'as le petit loup avec toi ! Pense à ce que Jared ta dit ! Avec lui rien ne pourra t'arriver…

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi je t'aime… je lui fis un dernier bisou et nous nous séparâmes.


End file.
